


My Boyfriend....

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: Dean has insecurities about his relationship with Finn. Finn tells him the good that he sees.





	My Boyfriend....

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Tumblr prompt, I kinda like it.

“ Welcome back here. ” Finn unlocked the door, scrunching up his face lightly as Dean kissed his nose. He squeaked slightly as he was pushed in, the Cincinnati native laughing a bit.

Finn was too fucking good for him. The Irishman was hopeful, full of light and laughter and just so sweet. He was crazy, always fighting against the current, for himself, a lunatic. Why would anyone want him?

They dropped their bags near the door, Dean kicking them aside as he grabbed Finn from behind, burying his face into the other’s neck, breathing in the smell of slight cologne. Finn giggled as he patted Dean’s mop of hair, feeling the unkempt curls underneath his fingers.

“ Dean, you’re really warm, which is weird because it’s cold as shit outside. " 

” Yeah well, you’re really cold and I need to save you from it. “ Dean said, attacking Finn’s neck and face with kisses. The Irishman squirmed around, laughing as his boyfriend peppered him with quick kisses. Finn then decided to turn his head to Dean, pecking his lips tenderly.

The motion made Dean freeze slightly, grip loosening on the other. Finn moved from him, cupping the blond’s head in his mouth. Blue eyes held a look of concern before Dean cracked a small smile and Finn smiled back.

” I’m going to start some hot chocolate. You want some? “ Finn asked. 

” Wait, does hot chocolate expire in the pack? “ Dean questioned and Finn raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

” No. Wait yes. Maybe so? I don’t… “ Dean chuckled at his lover trying to make sense of what he was asked, before kissing his forehead. 

” ’M kiddin babe, I’d like some hot chocolate. “ He said as Finn pouted lightly, releasing Dean’s head and taking off his jacket while Dean looked out the window. ” Looks like it’ll rain later. “ He commented, also taking off his jacket. 

” Is it? “ Finn called as he scurried to the kitchen, walls light with a creamy color, floor dark with cherry wood. ” Could you check the forecast? “ 

” Phone or TV? “ 

Finn peeked his head out from the kitchen counter, face deadpan. ” Dean… remember, you locked both of our phones trying to figure out the passwords. “ 

Dean shrugged innocently, his lover ducking back into the kitchen while the blond sat on the couch, screen flickering on. He stole a glance at the kitchen, soft humming coming from it. 

Blue eyes softened in worry, a gnawing feeling on the back of his mind. He loved Finn, even if they’d been dating for a while. But there was always that tiny feeling that he wasn’t….. right for the Irishman. Finn was polite and bright, Dean was unruly and slightly brutish. 

Both were complete opposites, and Dean knew Finn could do better than him. Why him? Why date him? 

He heard rain pattering the windows of the house, the softness of the sound comforting Dean. With him, everything was loud and fast, it was nice to just stop, slow down and take solace in the quiet. 

The sound of clinking mugs being set on the counter and the smell of warm chocolate reached Dean, snapping him out of his thoughts. The blond sat up, asking if the other needed help.

” Dean, it’s just hot chocolate, I’ll be fine. “ The Irishman told him. ” I’ll be there in a couple seconds. “ 

” One, two, three, four….. “ He started counting, Finn grinning as he came out with two steaming mugs, giving Dean a kiss when he was handed his.

They decided to watch a movie, Finn occasionally sipping his mug, Dean taking a few gulps. His lover’s head was in his lap, the blond’s fingers running across cropped brown hair. 

” I love you, “ Finn looked up at Dean, eyes staring into his. ” You know that, right? “ 

And that scared Dean, who froze, heart beating slightly faster. Finn was something positive he could focus on, and that scared him, he didn’t deserve Finn, didn’t deserve him at all.

” Dean? “ Finn sat up, locking their hands together. ” Love, what’s wrong? “ 

Dean drew Finn closer to him, hugging him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

” Dean, what’s wrong? “ 

” I don’t deserve you. “ 

” What? “ 

The blond felt slight tears pricking in his eyes and he blinked them back, no crying, no crying. 

He felt his face being lifted up, a look of worry on Finn’s face. It made him feel guilty, guilty that he was feeling like this. Finn deserved so much better than him. 

” You deserve so much better than me. “ 

Finn caressed his cheek, Dean leaning into the gentle touch, sighing. ” Where’s this coming from, Dean? Talk to me. “ Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t embarrassed by this a bit. He always had the tough exterior, it was strange for him to cry a bit.

” Dean, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. “ Finn murmured, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck as he was propped up by his boyfriend. 

” It’s just… look at you and look at me. You light everything up, and you’re so good….. I feel like you could do so much better than me. “ Dean sighed deeply, closing his eyes before reopening them. ” You deserve a boyfriend who takes care of you. “ 

He looked away from the Irishman, slightly ashamed, silence drifting between them. He heard Finn click his tongue, the way he usually does when he thinks about something. 

After a few moments of silence, Finn spoke. ” Well, my boyfriend is wild, I love his passion and energy for wrestling. “ A kiss was planted on his cheek. 

” My boyfriend has been busting his ass to get to where he is now. “ Another kiss, this time on the side of his temple. 

” My boyfriend gave me a donut, which I swear we shared an indirect kiss, “ Dean chuckled fondly at the memory. ” Then he later asked me out. “  He felt a kiss near the corner of his eye.

Dean turned to Finn, a small smile creeping on his face. ” My boyfriend is a big softie, even if he acts tough. “ The blond pouted slightly, but he appreciated that Finn was comforting him, and the Irishman kissed his nose.

” And, “ Finn lightly blushed. ” my boyfriend is caring and sweet, he always picks me up when I’m at my low. “ Finn kissed him, both men holding onto each other and after a few seconds broke apart. 

” What did I do to deserve you? “ Dean murmured. 

” You gave me a donut and said that I have to eat a carb. “ 

Dean chuckled lovingly as he held Finn, rubbing his sides lightly. ” I appreciate the comfort sweetheart, and I love you too. “ 

” Can we stay like this for a while? “ 

” Anything ya want sweetheart. “ 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, yell at me on Tumblr at casualcityness.


End file.
